Sick Day
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: Terri and Will enact the "Sick Baby Game" from 2x07. Watersports, medical kink, dub-con, infantilism.


The apartment was quiet when Terri let herself in, sneakily making sure the door didn't bang behind her. Will had requested all copies of keys to the place when they divorced, but Terri had found a spare set in one of her little-used purses and figured what Will didn't know didn't hurt him. And then when she'd heard he was sick from their family doctor at one of her mental health appointments (and who cares about doctor-patient confidentiality, anyway?), she decided to be his ministering angel. He didn't deserve it, but what the hell – she was feeling benevolent.

Must be the anti-depressants.

Far back in the bedroom, Terri heard a snuffling, then a round of tearing, painful coughing, and her face twisted in sympathy. Her poor baby. The last time Will was this ill, she ended up holding a bucket under his face all night. This sounded a lot more pleasant – for her, at least.

Will lay on his back, his face set in a feel-sorry-for-me pout, and tissues scattered the bed. She noticed that there were several dirty glasses of water on the bedside table, and interestingly, a crumpled pair of pajama pants beside the bed. Will shivered with fever, and every so often, his coughing would shake the entire bed. The room smelled like sweat and mustiness. Terri wrinkled her nose, but when she spoke, her voice was gentle.

"Oh, baby. I heard you were sick, but I didn't think it was this bad." Terri's voice was syrupy, sugary sweet, and Will turned his head, clearly thinking he was in a dream or something.

"Terri? How did you even get in?" He rubbed his eyes, and Terri smiled inwardly at his confusion. Clearly, he thought she was some kind of mirage.

"Who cares?" She came to sit on the bed, kissing his forehead before he could protest. "You are burning up, sweetheart."

If he objected to the kiss and the term of endearment, he didn't say so. Instead, he whimpered. "It hasn't gone down. I ran out of Advil yesterday."

"And you were too sick to go and get more?" Terri's voice was bordering on almost mockingly sweet, but Will didn't care. He buried his sweaty face in Terri's lap, and she stroked his damp curls.

"Well, first of all, let's bring your fever down." She pulled out the ear thermometer and checked it before inserting it into Will's ear. His glazed-over hazel eyes followed her trustingly, and she figured he must be damn near delirious to just accept her presence with no protesting at all.

He lay quietly during the minute the thermometer took to spit out his temperature, and his eyes travelled over her carefully-done blonde hair and perfect skin. She guessed, correctly, that he had forgotten how beautiful she could look when she actually cared about it, and tried the effect of a knowing smile on him.

His face immediately split into a very little-boy grin, and she almost kissed him. The thermometer beeped, however, and she returned to playing nurse.

"102. Oh, babe. Poor little boy." She was slowly slipping into the "Sick Baby Game", a game she personally loved, but Will was a bit iffy on. However, when he was sick, he pretty much did anything she wanted, plus there was the small fact that Will, unfortunately, was a bedwetter and it just got worse when he was sick.

He sighed and shifted uncomfortably, and she took the opportunity to slip her hand under the sheets to feel beneath his bottom. Sure enough, he was damp – probably from a combination of leaking and sweat – but she decided to deal with it later, and efficiently administered two Advil and a glass of water. Will drank thirstily, a little bit falling onto his chin, and then swallowed painfully. Terri wiped his chin and kissed his forehead.

"Now. Let Mommy see," she purred, taking back the covers. Will lay in damp pajamas, his shirt almost soaked through, and it was quite obvious from his pajama pants that he hadn't exactly been making it to the toilet on time. She gathered he probably had wet his bed a little, but had been so ill that he hadn't even noticed.

Will made a noise of protest and started to shiver violently, and Terri clucked under her tongue. "Baby's wet, isn't he?" She rubbed his tummy, and Will blushed. She ignored that and started to strip him.

"You can't lie in a wet bed. Luckily I prepared for this." She went out of the room and came back a few moments later with a bowl of water and a sponge. Will sighed in exasperation, but allowed Terri to take off his pants and damp boxers. When she finished, he was embarrassingly hard.

Terri smiled again, this time devilishly. "Baby missed Mommy, didn't he?"

"Terri . . . this isn't necessary," said Will, trying to get back some of his dignity now that his fever was going down, but it was too late – Terri was already washing him thoroughly with the warm water. Despite himself, he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. It felt so good against his clammy skin.

The water was scented with Johnson's baby wash, and the sweaty, musty smell of the room began to dissipate as Terri made sure Will was completely clean. Will moved obediently, enjoying the ministrations, until his eyes flew wide open when Terri's hand closed over his erection, which hadn't gone down.

"What's this, baby boy?" Terri stroked it, her fingernails creating an exquisite sensation on Will's shaft. "Are you being a naughty boy, even when you're so sick?"

Will couldn't answer, so he simply lay there while Terri applied pressure just where he liked it, then leaned down and licked the tip, her smile never leaving her face.

He groaned. "Terri. Stop it."

"I don't think you get to tell me what to do here, little boy," she breathed, and wreathed her tongue around his penis, licking down the shaft and taking him into her mouth. He groaned louder.

"We're divorced," he tried to tell her, but was cut off when her teeth grazed his sensitive skin. He moved, almost unwillingly, with the rhythm of her sucks.

She stopped for a minute to regard him with almost disdain. "Bring up that word again and I'll make sure you stay hard and never come, baby."

"Terri . . ." he moaned, and gasped abruptly as she sucked him off, hard. With a final moan, he came into her mouth and felt her swallow. He lay back against his pillows and sighed, his legs beginning to shake again.

"Was that too much for my baby boy?" whispered Terri, running her hands over his sweaty chest and beginning to wash him down. "You were a little too sick for that particular cure."

She finished washing him and then kissed his cheek, watching him close his eyes in pleasure. She knew he missed her, no matter what he tried to tell her. He was alone and sick, and he needed her.

"You need me, don't you, baby?" she breathed into his ear, and he tossed his head away, annoyed.

"No, I don't. And thank you for the care . . . and the other thing, but I'm okay now. You can go home. Can you hand me some pajamas, please?"

Terri looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled out a rectal thermometer and a container of Vaseline. "Roll over."

"Terri . . ." whined Will, pouting up at her and trying to look stern. "Go home. We're done here."

Terri rolled her eyes again. "Roll over, or you'll wish you did the first time when I'm done with you. Being sick is no excuse to be a disobedient baby," she snapped, pushing at his side.

Will grimaced, but rolled over. He knew better than to cross Terri when she was in this mood.

Terri lubricated the end of the thermometer and slipped her hand under the covers to cup Will's naked bottom. "You're pretty cool, but I need to take baby's temperature. Make sure that Advil is working."

Will pressed his face into the pillow, and Terri chuckled a little. "Are you shy, baby boy?" She gently spread his buttocks and rimmed the thermometer around his anus. "Relax for Mommy."

Will groaned in half-pleasure, half-discomfort as the cold tip of the thermometer entered his anus. Terri withdrew it a little, listening to Will's gasp of pleasure, and then pushed it in roughly, relishing the difference in his gasp of pain.

"Mmm," Will moaned, and tossed a little on the bed. "I don't like that, Mommy."

"I know, baby boy. We're going to be done soon. Mommy needs to make sure your medicine is working. Then she'll make you all comfortable," purred Terri, kissing Will behind his ears. Will grinned into the pillow. Yes, he had missed this.

Terri pulled the thermometer out after the requisite three minutes and wiped it off efficiently. "Yes, you're down to 99 now. Good." She dropped the thermometer onto the bedside table and got up to nose in the dresser drawer for fresh pajamas. Will turned onto his back and shivered in the cool air of the room, watching Terri as she set out his clean clothing.

"I like these ones," commented Terri, coming up with a pair of navy blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "I suppose you threw out the PJs I bought you when you divorced me?"

She was referring to the footed pajamas she had bought him specifically for the Sick Baby Game. He blushed as he nodded, and she flushed angrily. "I suppose I couldn't have expected different," she snapped, "but trust me – you'll be paying for that later, little boy. I didn't throw down $40 to have you put them down the garbage chute."

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a diaper. "Now lift up your bum."

Will then decided it was time to put his foot down. "No, Terri. I don't mind the other stuff, but I don't want to wear that." He tried to sound stern, but failed. "I don't need that. I just want fresh pajamas, please."

"Again? How many times do I have to tell you that you need to shut up?" Terri slapped his face sharply, and he cried out, beginning to tear up both from the sudden pain on his cheek and his inability to control his emotions when he was ill. She sighed in annoyance.

"Let's cut the crap, Will. You and I both know that you wet the bed. In fact, you've wet it recently, I can smell it," she hissed. "And we also know that when you're sick, you can barely make it to the bathroom without pissing your pants. Why don't you just accept those two facts and let me eliminate any punishment I'd have to give you for messing your pajamas and sheets?"

Will, to his horror and annoyance, began to cry, and Terri took the opportunity to diaper him securely. Taping him into the diaper, she smiled as he obediently raised his bottom for her and then shifted to settle himself more comfortably in the crinkling plastic.

"Good boy. Sit up," she directed, and he sat shakily, his head whirling from hunger and weakness as she tugged his T-shirt over his head and ruffled his curls. He leaned forward into her and she hugged him close for a minute, letting him rest his head on her shoulder and sniffle, trying to get his emotions under control.

"You're going to feel so much better soon, sweetheart," she said gently, and let him go. "Let's get your pants on. I'm going to change your sheets and heat up some soup, and then you can take a nap, okay?"

She helped him into his pajama pants and then supported him as he stood up, shakily. His legs almost buckled, but Terri held him up surprisingly strongly. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're a good little boy," she crooned, guiding him to the armchair in the corner of the bedroom and smiling as his diaper crinkled noisily under his pajamas. "You sit here and Mommy will make your bed all clean and dry again."

"I didn't wet it," protested Will, pouting. "I just . . . dribbled a little."

"Mm-hmm," said Terri, rolling her eyes. "I know you, Will. You didn't just dribble. You probably leaked right through your pants. I've cleaned enough of your messes over the last fourteen years." She smiled at him, though. "I bet you missed having Mommy here to make you all nice and dry, baby boy."

Will didn't answer, but he watched her appreciatively as she changed his bed and remade it, making sure there were lots of fluffy pillows for him to lean on. After she finished, Terri helped him settle back in bed and smiled as he sighed in comfort.

"I feel better," he murmured, and Terri nodded.

"So now you know how silly you were for divorcing me," she replied tartly, and turned on her heel. "You rest. I'm going to heat up the chicken soup I brought you."

She left the room and heated the soup slowly on the stove, thinking about how many times she had stood there before, making dinner for Will. She could hear him blowing his nose and coughing in the other room, and smiled at the thought of being able to make him feel so much better.

When she returned to the room with a steaming bowl of soup and a spoon, Will was lying on his back and shifting slightly uncomfortably. He looked up at her with an embarrassed, uncomfortable expression when she set his soup down.

Terri sat beside him on the bed and ran her cool hands over his forehead. "What's wrong, baby boy?"

Will murmured something that Terri didn't quite catch and took her hand in his, pressing her cool palm against his cheek.

"Your fever isn't back, silly," she said, taking her hand away. "Now. What's the problem? Are your pants still dry?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Slipping her hand under the covers, she checked his diaper, squeezing the crotch and feeling the heavy wetness around his penis. "You need a diaper change. Why didn't you tell me?"

Will blushed and didn't answer, and Terri smiled a little. "No wonder you were so fussy."

"I wasn't fussy!" protested Will, and Terri shook her head.

"Eat your soup first. It's getting cold. We can wait to change you until afterwards."

Will pouted. "No, Mommy. I need a diaper change, please."

Though he had asked her perfectly nicely, Terri's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I want a dry diaper first, please," he asked meekly, and Terri sighed.

"Poor uncomfortable little boy. You don't much like being wet, do you, baby?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I couldn't wait to go to the bathroom. I just went right here in bed."

"And that just proved my point," snapped Terri. "If you hadn't had a diaper on, then you would have soaked your clean sheets and caused me more mess. No more arguing from you," she finished triumphantly, and Will simply nodded obediently. He was showing signs of getting tired, and Terri knew he was only agreeing to get her to stop snapping at him.

"Okay. Lift up for me, sweetheart." She took off his wet diaper and wiped him thoroughly with a warm, damp cloth. Again, without really trying, Will felt himself getting hard, and Terri looked interested again.

"I don't believe you that you didn't miss me," she whispered, and stroked his hard penis, feeling him move under her caress. He groaned, but Terri shook her head.

"You don't get to come every time I wash you, baby boy. Forget about it." She diapered him up securely and then went to wash her hands.

Later, she spooned hot soup into his mouth and watched him lick his lips and dribble slightly. "Oops." Terri wiped his chin. "You're a messy baby today."

"I'm hungry," he complained, and Terri nodded. "When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember," he muttered, and then burped a little bit. "Sorry."

"You need to take better care of yourself, sweetie." She stroked his curls and spooned more soup into his mouth. "You're all alone here. I saw the takeout menus in the kitchen."

He shrugged, and she noticed, for the first time, a wistful expression on his face. She decided to push, just a little.

"Do you miss me?"

He finished his soup and she put the bowl on the nightstand, cuddling closer to him. He relaxed against his pillows and closed his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered back, and she held him close, cradling his head on her lap. She stroked his hair, traced his face, and smiled.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here."

Will smiled. "Thank you, Mommy."


End file.
